


下流至极

by wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>求文者提出：<br/>人家想看到亲切随和的医生在嘿咻的时候飚dirty talk，爆粗口的水准连devil都为之动容，<br/>Sherlock被吓到了Σ(っ °Д °;)っ</p><p>“嘤嘤！这不是我的John！”( ° A °;)</p><p>附（来自sherlockfanon的推荐大意）：<br/>Dirtymouth！John之所以会闪亮登场，也许因为潮爷本人就爱爆粗口。<br/>或者还因为医生是一位身经百战的战士这点也很辣，G点之一，我们都懂的w</p>
            </blockquote>





	下流至极

1/4  
的确，这个人一开始就穿着套衫。尽管John喜欢去抱怨别人，假装他是某种夸张的“好人”，但他的时尚选择的的确确在现代都市里传递着一种特定的信号，甚至Sherlock都能察觉到。

但此外还有一个原因John不会被看做下流。

他为了女王和国家而战，为英国挨了颗枪子儿但几乎从不为此抱怨，哪怕是对他自己的治疗师。

他道德感鲜明，既勇敢又忠诚，尤其是在保护那些他所爱的人们。Sherlock乐于思考他现在也挤入John的“挚爱清单”，在John吐槽Mycroft，并为他枪杀了出租车司机后，此事得到了显而易见的证实。

John只有在被Sherlock弄得忍无可忍时才会发脾气，即使那样他也只是暴怒而并非充满敌意，并且他从不让坏脾气持续太久。

他平常的招数就是让自己从当下的状况或者建筑物里抽身而出，而不是忍受直接的对峙。

John Watson如此亲切，事实上，他是个连前恋人提起他都会一往情深的男人。

不高兴的Sherlock就发觉有时候深入群众就会碰到这种事儿，就像有天在超市里碰到Sarah。（“我得说我确实想念John，他最近过得怎么样？你怎么样，Sherlock？Sherlock？你去哪——好吧，我也很高兴见到你。”）  
或者Angelo餐馆的Billy觉得特别想跟人说话，然后无数次地“正好提到”他跟John共度的不可思议的一夜，那让他觉得“其他男人都不值一提”。他的世界真的无聊到了一点儿浪漫的人际交往就能永远颠覆的地步嘛？Sherlock匪夷所思。

不论如何都是事实，Sherlock观察分析得到的，其结果就是，符合简单的自然逻辑，他的室友是一位亲切，高尚，毫无瑕疵的正派人士。  
不管它听起来如何，Sherlock对此没有意见，也无意改变，一点儿也不。因为一个正派的John Watson是能够被揣测的。安全，稳妥。那就是一位咨询侦探所需要的最佳助手人选。

Sherlock不论去骚扰谁，John都会彬彬有礼地予以抚慰。如果Sherlock把案发现场搅得鸡飞狗跳，John也会尽力让事情重归原位以减轻调查员们的负担。

当Sherlock在地毯上泼神秘混合物，John会清理它们（尽管并非毫无怨言）。Sherlock还能把袜子都丢在地板上，指望John把它们捡起来，放到自己要洗的衣物里面，偶尔甚至再用吸尘器打扫一圈。最重要的，当Sherlock无聊时，John有自己的方法，通常伴随着争吵。  
总是如此。这也是他们的相处之道。  
是时间Sherlock决心引导John来到他们新关系之道啦。他觉得John这样的人适合共枕，他们对彼此有意，而且他们会相处融洽，天作之合。

这也是为啥他们的第一次（事实上是第二次）接吻让咨询侦探觉得无比震惊。  
夜晚从无聊电视节目，一指禅写博客日记，坐着无聊，更多的渴望对视开始。这是贝克街221B的一个普通的夜晚。

11点钟John洗完澡，下楼给Sherlock泡了睡前的最后一杯茶，因为知道Sherlock很可能大半夜都不睡，需要点儿提神物。John穿着睡觉时的衣服，一件领口有洞的的衬衫，一条短裤，他的金灰色头发垂落在额前，还有点儿微湿。Sherlock趴在沙发上有一搭没一搭地听着对面的电视，当他听见水壶鸣响，John拿出杯子勺子。然后他关上厨房的灯，给Sherlock留了盏小灯和电视机的光亮。  
“那么晚安了。”他说，靠近Sherlock，而Sherlock抬头看着他。

然后侦探很快站起来，而且因为John并没有后退（不管咋说他手里拿着滚烫饮料）他近到足以感觉到医生的体温。他们站的比医生很多次告诉他们普通人应该保持的距离更近。Sherlock希望同时假设很大几率上，John能够正确领悟其举动深意，一个拙劣的Sherlock式的尝试。

John把茶放到身后的小桌上，并没有停止他们之间的目光交流。然后John的手摸到Sherlock的颈后，他们的唇开始搜寻彼此。在他们双唇相触努力调整合适位置的时候John发出了尴尬的轻笑声。

轻柔，温和，很有John的感觉，不会让人不适。他的唇尝起来有点儿牙膏味道。当他们分开，Sherlock看到John正对他微笑着，仿佛刚得到了世界上最棒的礼物。于是他再战，这次Sherlock的嘴巴颇具挑逗意味地微张，当他们开始接吻，呼吸粗重，双唇交缠。然后Sherlock听见一句。

“Fuck。”

 

2/4  
Sherlock吃了一惊，脸上显露出一丝些微愤怒并后退，但这表情随着另一个激情的吻而消逝无踪，John整个人随着亲吻压了过来，把他抵进家具之间，Sherlock碰到沙发尽头随后撞上长软椅，最后背靠贴满花纹墙纸的墙壁。

“Oh yeah，”Sherlock听见John在唇间低语。Sherlock没这个技巧，但他擅于模仿，他尽力学习John深入他嘴巴里的那些动作。  
他原本认为，鉴于唾液和细菌的不卫生状况自己应当对此有所排斥，但眼下他仅能思考这感觉有多么美妙。他抬起之前不知所措地垂在自己身侧的双手，攀上John的脑袋。

突如其来，John发出某种饥渴声音，Sherlock随之被按到墙上并被丢入一条新路子。他们依然激吻，不过这会儿感觉像是John的双手一时间无法决定先扒了Sherlock身上的哪件衣服，他的双脚一时间也无法决定该把他们拖到哪儿去。当他们穿过房间时侦探双手紧揪John褪色的绿色衬衫，他们掠过桌子最终撞到书架上。尽管John的一条腿已在Sherlock双腿间牢固而稳定地顶动，但他仍旧命令道：

“张开你的双腿。”

Sherlock低声回应，放松身体，让John的手取代之前John的腿所在的位置，放肆地沿着Sherlock的大腿内侧往上抚摸。然后这动作有点儿戏谑地，在Sherlock双腿之间静止了。

“唔，”John贴近Sherlock的脖子轻吸了口气，用空闲的那只手拉近，“你知道，我能整晚都这么嗅着你的味道么？”

侦探直觉自己被冒犯了，他猜测John是不是在暗示他不够注意个人卫生，然而John继续说道：

“你欲火焚身，是不是？看电视和读杂志的时候也一直在想着我的事儿。这种浓厚的性的气味。”他的手抚上Sherlock觉醒的迹象，“你刚才如此不顾一切地渴望着，现在也是。我知道你想要。Come on，展示给我看看。”

John支配性的左手手指忙于把Sherlock的睡裤给褪到他的窄臀下面，因为Sherlock在脱自己衬衫这件事儿上帮不上多少忙。  
John毕竟只有一双手，其中一只还得忙着把Sherlock给摁在John想要他呆着的那个位置。

Sherlock的脑子此刻尚在围绕John刚才说的那些话打转（他真的对自己说了那些吗？）所以他还没来得及为衣服被扒的事儿局促不安。  
并非他真的没什么值得害羞的，这完全是生理反应，而且尺寸恰如其分。然而不管怎么说，它得到了一句“这就是你全部的反应了？我可不这么认为。”

“John,什么——”在John的手指放在唇边作出安静的手势前，Sherlock呛了下，他的下唇还弥漫着他们亲吻残留的水汽。John俯身追随他睡裤被脱下掉落的方向。Sherlock试着用脚踢掉被褪到脚下的衣物时差点儿跪倒在John面前，这实在容易绊倒他，幸好John成功地牢牢握住了他的双腿。

然后John…上帝啊，他……

Sherlock哭叫声犹如浸入某种痛苦中，他内心希望至少Mrs Hudson或者其他邻居别被这种声音给惊吓到。他无能为力，John口中湿润灼热的温度不同于他以往所感受到的任何东西，不同于他那些毫无创造性的空想之物。Sherlock双目大睁，但不敢低头看看John究竟在做的是什么，因为那样非得当场失控。幸运的（不幸的是？）这种感觉暂缓，因为John重新开始说话，左手摩挲Sherlock的身体，亲吻舔舐所有自己的手未能触及之处，如同把每一英寸都刻入记忆之中。

“你的坚硬勃起在我口中的感觉真不错，我喜欢这么吸它。我打算品尝你，你当然也会赞同的，是不是？还是觉得我会吞不下？”

Sherlock双目紧闭低声呜咽，John灼热的呼吸在说话间扫过他的皮肤。

发生了什么？他的John到底怎么了？他的正人君子John？

他一无所知，然而却欲火焚身以至于不得不努力保持理智。很快被荷尔蒙给淹没的大脑就连这些简单的问题都无法解答。他此刻所体味的是双腿被不容置疑地粗暴分开，并看见被褪下来的睡裤丢在灯座附近的地面上。随后John起身，他们再度亲吻彼此，跟Sherlock原本假定是扶手椅的着陆点擦肩而过，John的胳膊扑空，他们跌进厨房。John的吻火热而深情，以至于几乎有一半时间错过他的双唇粗率地撒落在Sherlock脸上。  
这应当让人不快，Sherlock暗忖，然而自己此刻却跟石头那么硬。

“下一次，我打算在你湿润的嘴唇上操我的YJ，把你的嘴打开，就像这样——”John的手指在他的口中，Sherlock不知道他在做什么，然受此刻情色气氛影响，他舔了John的手指，而John显然对此事毫无异议，“操进你喉咙深处，你得为我全盘接受，因为你完全属于我。”

他们俩最终双双砸进厨房的桌子上，把实验化学设备和刀叉碗碟一块儿撞落到地板，在趴着努力抓牢桌子时，Sherlock敢发誓听见一声简直算得上礼貌的拍打从Mrs Hudson楼下的墙壁那儿传过来。

John把他摆弄成脸朝下的位置，一览无余地裸露，Sherlock的实验笔记压在手掌下揉成一团。他的睡袍被翻开，就像是某种维多利亚时期女士的裙裾。  
John温暖的双手大胆地爱抚他的屁股，Sherlock往下蹭了蹭，John按住他的背把他困在桌上，轻啃他的耳廓。

“但是今晚，”什么？哦，对了，他们正在说口活儿。“今晚我打算用手指开发你迷人的屁股，感觉你的入口禁箍着它们。”Sherlock哽咽。“我得给你好好地润滑一下，弄得足够湿润。你有什么能用的东西么？”Sherlock的脑袋有点儿当机，不过最后他总算明白，他们需要一些润滑剂。他胡乱看了看桌子上的残留物。一无所获。应该有瓶橄榄油，不过不知道它滚到哪儿去了。

"该死，“John叹息，”保持这姿势别动。让你漂亮的屁股继续给我裸着。“Sherlock身后的重量消失了，背部感到一丝凉意。他听见快速离去的脚步声，随后，房间里只剩下他自己趴在那儿微微战栗着，受惊的粗重呼吸。

 

3/4  
John在他有机会丧失决心前就回来了，Sherlock不知道他拿了什么，因为在接近黑暗的光线里看不清楚。但他听见John在说“Good boy,good boy.”然后，一根湿润的手指滑入他的体内。  
他尚未完全准备好，然而却无法控制地向后推动身子在那根手指上干他自己。湿润撞击声清晰传出来。

“让我们看看我们能不能找得到让你尖叫的G点，恩？”

Sherlock有点不高兴，他才不会尖叫呢。除了……当John又很快加了根手指，用医生式的精确方式弯曲指尖顶着Sherlock的前列腺时。Sherlock此刻已经不怎么担心自己需要努力适应的问题了，因为现在需要努力的只是怎么喘过气儿来。

也许这就是他需要的。他毫无思考任何事情的时间，只需要等着被操。

“你流得到处都是。你无法自拔，是不是？更硬了没有？”John的一只手伸到Sherlock的前面握住了他的YJ问道，他平稳而牢固地撸着Sherlock的勃起，用灵巧而熟练的手指爱抚着前端。

“你想怎么来？这样捋就够？还是更紧点儿？”John没有等他回答，并非因为Sherlock目前不处在任何一个能够给出一个合理答案的情况下，而是因为每当他收紧他的手，就会从侦探那儿得到一声呻吟。  
God，It's good。他现在开始乞求了，尽管并不确定那算不算乞求，因为此刻发出的显然只是一团糟的胡言乱语，不过他认为John应该理解其意。

“没关系，别担心，我会好好照顾你。一分钟就好，我的咨询侦探。”手指从他体内离去，然后他听见了附近有什么东西撕开的声音。有阵子他短暂地庆幸这声音听起来毁坏程度不大似乎易于清理，因为公寓里的其他东西都会被破坏贻尽。然后有什么尺寸相当瞩目的玩意儿顶着他，上下滑动，戏谑地在他的臀瓣之间来回磨蹭。

“继续。”他想着。

“Hmm…真美。你想被谁的YJ干？恩？”  
“John…”他上气不接下气地喘息着。  
”谁的？“John重复。  
”你的！你的！求你了，John，“Sherlock答道，甚至没空发愁自己的声音听起来简直跟一部低级下流的电影里复制出来的差不了多少。

”那么过来，把它弄到你体内。往后退，让它插进去。就这样。“Sherlock往后弓起背，并试着抓住John的臀部好对上准确的角度。John似乎也相当拼命了，因为他最终用一个缓慢，谨慎但毫不动摇的顶入来表达了对Sherlock努力的同情。

”Yeah。我喜欢看你紧绷绷的屁股在我的YJ上来回。真是美极了。打赌你能吞得下我给你的任何东西。就算是把我的手整个儿塞进去你也不会拒绝。“

Sherlock呜咽着，前额挨着桌面，在John抽回时微微缩了缩。这有些难以置信。尽力容纳John时有点不舒服，他整个儿被塞得太满，这种感觉实在太奇怪了。不过，当John开始抽插时，Sherlock所有能想到的只有他现在正在跟John做爱。

至少，这是他想要的，这是他一直想要得到的。  
他能搞定。

“就这样，放松，让我插进去。就这样，来吧，”John的声音在如此淫猥气氛中始终如一低语不断，“自己动。如此美妙，美妙绝伦。”John突如其来地改变角度纵深进入，让Sherlock起了鸟肌而浑身战栗。“爱死了牢牢地钉在你体内的感觉，我这么一遍遍干你的时候你的腿能支撑多久？”

John真的想要这些荒谬问题的答案嘛？Sherlock不清楚，不过他现在除了在每一次抽插中发出丢脸的无意义呻吟外什么也做不了。

“可爱的，淫荡的小东西，我真想没日没夜地干你。就像这样，进进出出。我的勃起被你紧致的小屁股吞没直到你被填满，我会在你里面射出来，射的满满的以至于清理掉那些东西还得花费更多时间。”

“Yes，”Sherlock最后终于喘息着赞同道，这个简单的词儿似乎让John更加放肆，他用一只手抓住Sherlock的黑发，在他的颈间粗重地喘息。

“我听不见——你属于谁？”他问。  
John的冲刺动作把Sherlock干得太激烈以至于他只能尽力让整个身子挂在桌子边缘，手指抓得太用力以至于被木头给刻出了红色印痕。

Good God.Sarah，Billy，大家…他错了，错得离谱。John才不是纯洁温柔。John Watson才不是那个会跟你浪漫温柔轻轻来打炮的男人。不。他是一场该死的，名为John Watson的，能够让你樯倾楫摧的海啸。

“你——是你，John，当然是你！”他哭叫道。John突然抽身而出，然后把他翻了个身，把他的身子提起来放到桌上，就好像他是个没什么重量的洋娃娃，而不是个健康的三十四成年男人。然后John重新粗暴地插入进来，这种感觉如此美妙，尽管需要花一些时间才能够适应新的角度。Sherlock无声地哭喊着。

“我还没决定要怎么射出来。你太迷人了，我想全射在你脸上，”John的手覆上他的脸颊，Sherlock很想以舌品尝它的味道，不过它很快地移开了。“还有你的头发上面。或者在你的大腿之间，或者在你的整个勃起上面，把它弄得一塌糊涂湿乎乎的。”  
当John握住他的YJ平稳牢固地撸动时，Sherlock在毋庸置疑的愉悦中发出一声微小破碎的啜泣。John的手在他们的身体间捋动Sherlock被困住的YJ，因为它沾满了John腹部的汗水，所以动作轻而易举。Sherlock的手把John的衬衫往上推了推，让彼此肌肤相触。  
然后那只手离开了，Sherlock透过他半睁半闭的眼睛看着John尝着自己的手指，对着Sherlock发出的哭泣声低笑。

“不过，不，我想我这次要射在你里面，因为你整个人都属于我，而你如此擅长被射在里面，真是个专家。”Sherlock失去自控地渴望着，无论是被John以哪一种他想要的方式来标记。那句话是怎么说的来着？他本来显得比这个更加得体一点的。

“你爱死了，是不是？你享受于此？”John呼吸不稳地问道。他别指望这些问题能有答案，Sherlock想，就算这些问题是如此简单，就算没经过推理训练的脑袋也能回答得上来。  
他怎么说也是个医生。

 

4/4  
“Oh fuck！”又来了。为什么会这样？高尚的John.穿着套头毛衣的John，枪杀坏蛋，有时候有点儿蠢不过这只能怪Sherlock的高智商衬得世界上的大部分人都有点儿蠢。John，对他来说与众不同的唯一一个人，不是个好好先生，他是…他如此下流堕落，而Sherlock碰巧爱死了这会儿该死的每一秒。

后背被汗湿的强壮胳膊环绕，被用力干得让肌肤相接处发出很大的淫靡声响，身体被弯的像块儿椒盐卷饼的状态下，的确很难说出话来。Sherlock所能做的只有坚持。他甚至没办法保持脑袋一直抬着。他只有前倾倚着John，他们耳鬓厮磨，John的湿润呼吸吐在他的肩上。

依然在说话。Sherlock突然发现。  
John依然在说着话。

“你！Oh God.Oh God!好好接住，没错……”这句没那么下流，但也足够把Sherlock推到边缘的最后一秒。他的意识褪色为愉悦空白，整个世界化作双腿间快感之核，因而短暂失神，爆裂开且精疲力竭，犹如新生。他此刻发出的声音绝对令自己脸红，但没办法停止，因为John的每一次插入都像要把他们身下的桌子推到壁橱里面，伴随着从下流情话降级为简单的“Oh!"的低吼。

”Sherlock."最终，John喘息着，高亢又仿佛坠入极乐般瞬间静止在他的身体里，随后缓慢进入高潮后的余韵中。随即只剩下Sherlock和John彼此的呼吸，就像刚跑完一场马拉松。整个屋子又湿又热，他们肯定让室温都升高了。俩人都浑身大汗，还带着没准是在家具磕碰出的淤青红印。

John对着Sherlock的肩发出了轻柔，满足的声音。Sherlock则想知道John啥时候才能注意到自己的腿还在顶着他打颤儿。

“这可真是——这真是——Wow，”John几乎有些虔诚地说。他们双唇相触，这次是个浪漫的亲吻，那种Sherlock带着极大热情努力回应的吻——尽管他现在颇为虚弱。John最后终于让Sherlock的腿滑落，好让自己尽量温柔缓慢地抽出来。他后退着跌了一步，小心地把证据丢弃在水槽下面的储物箱里。  
随之他的手抚上Sherlock的脸颊。  
“你如此完美。”John重新靠近，身子挤入Sherlock懒懒垂在桌子边缘的双腿之间，再度亲吻他。

当他们彼此分开，Sherlock借着起居室投过的模糊光线看见John脸红了。医生俯身去拿起椅子上的一块小毯子时避开了与Sherlock目光相接，然后把它披在Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock从桌上轻巧地滑进刚刚被仓促踢开的椅子之中，他的丝绸睡衣和揉皱的衬衫满是污痕。  
椅子还在咫尺之内是个好事儿，因为Sherlock现在没法多站一秒。他疲惫得如一具坏掉的机器，在依然惊愕的沉默中呆坐了会儿。John忙碌于打点水壶，仿佛万事如常。

”茶？”John问道，“你那杯应该冷了。”  
“茶？”Sherlock用微弱的声音重复道。发生了这些事情后，这就是他要说的？  
John皱眉看着他。  
“没事儿吧？没有太粗暴，或者别的什么，对不对？还在痛吗？如果有什么问题，我是说，你可以告诉我，我不会不高兴的。”  
“什——”Sherlock瞪着John，仿佛对方是取代了原本的John Watson，从某个别的星球降落的性爱机器，否则他要如何解释刚刚才发生过的那些事？

“你应该还有点痛。来，让我们把你挪到床上，或者至少去沙发。那儿的垫子能让你坐的舒服些。”他帮Sherlock站起来，像搀扶医院病号那样把他带进起居室。当屁股在沙发上落定后，Sherlock灵光一闪。

“如果你……给我点时间，我会——”Sherlock在John的背后挥爪，思考如何在这场下流游戏中不被胜出，好在如今他总算能喘过气儿来了：“我不反对坐在你的——”John停下脚步，“坐在你身上。”

他的做法正确不？暗示什么的？

John转过身。“我的天，Sherlock，”他回答道，满脸绯红，“真的，这太下流了。就算对你来说。”他笑着摇了摇头，然后消失在厨房里。

就在此瞬间Sherlock认定，John Watson其人真是高深莫测！

FIN

（“I wouldn’t be opposed to sitting on your-sitting on you.” ）

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：这篇是Kink meme的匿名应文所以没授权。


End file.
